Don't Lose Hope: Sequel for I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by kineret
Summary: Toni joined Rebecca to keep baby Hope safe. But she also sent the Mystic Falls' gang as a backup team to the originals to make New-Orleans a better place. Will they save the city? And when will Toni come back to her wolfy?
1. For Everyone

**Hi!**

**So here is the sequel as promised :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

****Don't Lose Hope: Sequel for I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In****

**Chapter 1: For Everyone **

The compound was full with people.

The gang from Mystic Falls was already in there, their stuff in the rooms.

Elijah was clearing his throat. No one paid attention to him.

"Guys shut up!" called Hayley.

Everybody stared at her in silence.

Elijah smirked at her. "Well, hello. Since you are all here, I guess I don't need to tell you about Toni." He started.

"Where is she?" called Davina. Elijah stared at Davina that was standing with Josh. "She has her own assignment, out of here, but she left us a note and a letter," said Elijah.

"What's in the letter?" asked Alaric. "We don't know yet, it's blank until everyone will be here, Toni left us a list," said Hayley.

"Magic," mumbled someone.

"Who is missing?" asked Stefan. "Nicklaus," said Elijah in a sigh. "Where is he?" asked Stefan. "In his studio, he didn't come out since last night," said Elijah. Stefan nodded. "May I?" he asked. Elijah showed him the way and left them alone.

"Hello mate, long time not see," said Klaus. He was in a middle of a huge painting. "She is gorgeous," said Stefan. "Yes, this is my Toni," said Klaus and turned around to look at Stefan.

He looked extremely tired, and surprised to see that Stefan looks pretty much the same. "What's wrong with you? And why are you here? Why all the supernatural people from Mystic Falls are in here?" asked Klaus.

"Damon is dead, and the other side collapsed with him and Bonnie in it. My best friend Lexi too. And why we are here? Well your girlfriend asked us to help you and your family to get the city back, so we are here," said Stefan. "Sorry for your lose mate." Said Klaus turning back to his painting.

Stefan grabbed Klaus by his shirt and threw him off the balcony.

Elijah stared at Stefan. "What? You wanted him down here, so here he is," said Stefan getting down the stairs. Klaus tried to jump on Stefan, but was pinned to the floor by Jeremy. Klaus blinked rapidly.

"Get off me Gilbert boy," said Klaus angrily. "Your girlfriend is doing her best for us, I will not let you interrupting us to do our part in the bargain," said Jeremy and pulled him to a standing position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Klaus. "Toni is working on a spell to fix the other side and pulling back Bonnie and Damon," said Jeremy. Klaus frowned. "She sent you over here? You are our backup?" asked Klaus, half laughing.

Jeremy gave Elijah an apologetic look and snapped Klaus' neck. "Well, you all are more than welcome to stay in here until my brother will come back to life, and then we will read Toni's letter." Said Elijah.

Everyone came back to talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

"Mr. Gilbert, a word if you may," said Elijah. Jeremy followed him to the study. "That was impressive," said Elijah. Jeremy shrugged. "I was one of the five, I still have my powers," said Jeremy. "And you are an artist, if I recall correctly," said Elijah. "Your point?" asked Jeremy. "I want you to let my brother enjoy your company," said Elijah, while pouring a drink.

He suggested one to Jeremy that took it and down it at once. Elijah frowned at him. "Too many vampires; my instincts telling me to rip you a part, all of you." He answered to his questioning stare.

"Elijah, you are here," said Hayley. "I am here," he said softly, his eyes shining. She hugged him, and he warped an arm around her. She looked worse than Klaus and Stefan together.

"I am not sure I can babysit your brother," summarized Jeremy. "You are the perfect option. Artist that he can't kill, he already suffered the hunter's curse, he wouldn't try it again," said Elijah. "Fine, I will try," said Jeremy. "Thank you," said Elijah.

"Ho and I am taking your bourbon," said Jeremy. Elijah smiled at him.

* * *

"Jeremy what the hell?" asked Elena, pointing at the bottle of bourbon. It was half an hour later.

"I am trying not to kill my sister, my friends and any other vampire around here, so leave me alone." Said Jeremy.

Klaus woke up not long later. He jumped at Jeremy that threw him on the wall.

"I am one of the five, remember?" said Jeremy. "You are different than what I remembered," said Klaus, growling. "Losing your girlfriend and your close friend at once does it to you," said Jeremy, grimly. Elena tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"I am not a baby so stop treating me like one," said Jeremy. "I lost my boyfriend too," said Elena. "I am too busy to feel sorry for you," said Jeremy. "Jeremy you are drunk," said Stefan. "So?" said Jeremy.

Elena grabbed his bottle and he shoved her on the wall, a stake in his hand. He stared in her eyes. "Don't push me," he whispered dangerously and walked away from her.

* * *

When they were all together again ready to hear Toni's letter, Jeremy was standing next to Davina, as far away from Josh and the other vampires that he could. Davina kept him calm after promising that she is capable of stopping him if he will lose control.

"It's still blank," said Hayley and handed the letter to Elijah. He looked at the letter once and then smiled.

He handed the letter to Klaus. At his light touch words formed on the paper.

**"My love,**

**'I knew you were trouble when you walked in…'**

**But now you will need all the help you can get to make the city a safe place for your little girl.**

**Don't worry, the compound is hexed. If anyone will try to expose that the baby is alive, his memory about her will be gone.**

**Now, I suspects that the new harvest girl is your mother, I can't be sure, but I didn't want to take the chance, so she wasn't in my list. **

**I don't trust Oliver either. **

**Mikael is there somewhere; he is dangerous and can't be trusted.**

**I will keep all my promises, to you my love, and to everybody else.**

**But I need all of you to promise me something.**

**Work together, no more deals and side deals.**

**Stay safe and never lose your hope.**

**Yours, **

**Antonia Acosta de Rice."**

Klaus finished reading the letter aloud.

"She wrote it as who she is," stated Stefan. Everyone looked at him. "Bonnie told us that Toni is like a princess of the witches' world. She gave us information, but it's like she also gave us orders to follow, like a princess." Explained Stefan.

"I didn't understand Mikael part," said Klaus.

"She tried to warn us without giving me away," said Davina, stepping forward. "What that supposed to mean?" asked Kol. "I was the one that gave him his life back," said Davina.

Klaus leap forward but Jeremy moved to protect Davina. "I maybe drank but I am still a hunter," said Jeremy. Klaus growled. "Brother, step back please. Davina doesn't know our history with Mikael, as she doesn't know that if you are dead, your bloodline dies with you," said Elijah.

Davina gaped and turned to Josh. "Josh I am so sorry, I didn't know!" she whimpered. "It's o.k. seriously," said Josh, hugging her.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" asked Elijah. "Of course that I know. He is locked in the same attic that I was locked in," said Davina.

* * *

At the same time Rebecca, Toni and little Hope got on a plan to New-York.


	2. Coming Home

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

Toni was driving in a new blue Audi Scoot, Rebecca was sitting next to her and Hope was sleeping peacefully in her booster at the back seat.

"What are we doing in Rockland County?" asked Rebecca. "You will see soon enough. Ever been in here?" asked Toni. "Sure," said Rebecca.

After a while they passed by the sign **welcome to Monsey.**

"Monsey? Another small town? Great," Grumbled Rebecca. "Not any small town, it's my home town," said Toni. "Ho. Sorry," said Rebecca. "Its fine, I never liked it much neither," said Toni. "So why are we here?" asked Rebecca. "Well, I have a house in here for a start. I never could sell my childhood house, and maybe I will find out more about myself in the house," said Toni.

Finely she parked in front of a two story house. Rebecca looked at the front yard that was surrounded with white fence, her dream house.

Toni was holding Hope in her arms while Rebecca carried their luggage.

Toni opened the door to her house and stopped.

"What is it?" asked Rebecca. "Amm I think that Hope need to be invited in," said Toni. "Of course you silly girl, she is a hybrid, hybrids need to be invited in, and original vampires too by the way," said Rebecca, rolling her eyes. "Right, so, come in Hope, Rebecca." Said Toni and they got in.

All the furniture was covered with white sheets. Rebecca looked around. "It's nice, but you should do the cloaking spell," said Rebecca. "You are right, I just need to- to –to…" Toni was hyper ventilating.

"Hey, its o.k., relax. We will be fine, you are the best witch I ever met, and I met a lot of them," said Rebecca softly. Toni nodded and closed her eyes.

"It's done," said Toni. "Great, let's clean up this place, make it more homey and everything," said Rebecca. "Sure, let's start with baby furniture, I am pretty sure my parents kept mine in the basement," said Toni. "On it!" called Rebecca and flashed in to the basement.

Toni put Hope in the baby stroller Rebecca pulled out from the basement while cleaning a room for her. Rebecca was in the front yard, cleaning some baby furniture. It was old but in perfect state.

The room was empty after Rebecca took all the boxes and other stuff out of there and in to the basement.

After cleaning the room and the baby furniture the girls ordered some paint (lavender) and baby decorations (stars, fairies, sparkles to put on the walls and ceiling and butterflies baby mobile to hang above Hope's crib). They already bought some toys and baby clothes in the airport; they will buy more after finishing arranging the house.

The deliver guys got to the house later that day. Toni changed a bit the cloaking spell making sure that if they invited something or someone, they will be able to find it.

Rebecca and Toni painted the room at the time that was left from the afternoon, before the sun started to set.

Hope started to whine about that time. It was her bottle time. Rebecca made the bottle with the baby formula and Toni held Hope in her arms, feeding her.

**"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming… home." (Diddy-Dirty Money- Coming Home, Skylar Grey, **** watch?v=k-ImCpNqbJw****).**

Toni was singing to the baby quietly.

Rebecca looked at her with soft eyes. She wasn't sure that Toni did the right thing when she left Klaus behind right after losing her baby. She thought that maybe she could heal better with her brother, instead of far away from him.

"Are you o.k. Rebecca?" asked Toni, awaking her from her daydream. "Sure," said Rebecca in a smile. "I was just thinking about our dinner."


	3. Ash For Ever And Ever

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 3: Ash For Ever And Ever **

"I think we should leave him there for a while," said Elijah. "As punishment?" asked Klaus. "More as precaution, until we decide how to deal with him, after all he is holding the stake that can kill us," said Elijah.

They were talking at the study after everyone walked to their ways, some of them anyway since a lot of them actually lived at the compound. "I can't believe your father is alive again, Kol is back, and your mother maybe alive too somewhere in the city, and Klaus came back too once. Can any of your family stays dead after we killed them?" asked Alaric.

"It's not like you, Stefan and Jeremy didn't do the same," said Elijah.

Hayley was cuddling on the couch against his body. Her eyes were red from crying. She spent the last days since the baby left in crying at the baby's room.

Klaus spent it in the studio, painting Toni, and the baby from the memory. Jeremy was with him most of the time, drawing Bonnie and some other stuff too. Klaus accepted him in there, but they didn't share a word.

"Good point I guess," said Alaric. "So we keep him there, what next?" asked Klaus. Elijah opened his mouth and then closed it, saying nothing.

"Dead silence, good plan brother," said Klaus. "Nick, calm down a bit," said Kol. "Calm down?! My daughter is out there because her house is not safe for her, and here we are, doing nothing to make this place safe for her to come back and you want me to calm down?!" called Klaus angrily. His eyes were glowing in gold, veins bolting beneath them.

Jeremy stood up. "Let's go for a walk," said Jeremy. "I don't want to go for a walk," growled Klaus. "So let's go for a drive," said Jeremy pushing him out.

* * *

"You have a nerve, I will give you that," said Klaus from the passenger's seat in one of their SUVs. "You wanted to do something didn't you?" asked Jeremy pulling a crossbow from the back seat and putting it at Klaus's lap. Klaus frowned and stared at Jeremy.

"We are going to kill your father," said Jeremy. "You need a white oak stake and the last one is in his hands," said Klaus. "You will have to take it from him, but my stakes will slow him down," said Jeremy.

"We will need a lot of luck," said Klaus. "Don't worry, we will kill him," said Jeremy in a smile.

* * *

They got to the church. Klaus and Jeremy climbed the stairs to the attic. Jeremy held his crossbow ready, and Klaus opened the door.

"I really wondered how much time it will take you to find out that I am back," said Mikael. He was standing with his back to the door. "Hello father," said Klaus. "How many times I need to tell you that I am not your father?" said Mikael and turned to face them.

"And of course, you are too coward to face me alone," said Mikael. Klaus growled.

"He had the perfect example don't you think? Or beating your kid almost to death doesn't count as cowardice? Or hunting all of your children for centuries just because they protected their brother? If he is a coward you definitely are," said Jeremy, his crossbow aimed at Mikael's face.

"You are pathetic Gilbert. After everything he did to you and your family you are protecting him?" said Mikael. For a moment Klaus believed that Jeremy will turn at him. "At war you will allied with your worst enemy and even turn him to your friend. I will never abandon my friends," said Jeremy and shot his first stake.

Mikael caught it. Smiling wickedly. "Regular wood? Crossbow? You really are pathetic Gilbert." Said Mikael.

Klaus jumped at Mikael that pulled out the white oak stake. Mikael missed him by an inch. Jeremy pulled out two stakes and started to stub and struggle with Mikael.

"No so pathetic now ha father?" said Klaus in a proud smile. Apparently Mikael missed the fact that Jeremy is one of the five. Jeremy stabbed him in the shoulder; Mikael gritted his teeth in pain. Another stake went to his guts and made him drop the white oak stake.

Mikael pulled out the stakes from his body and jumped to catch the white oak stake at the same time as Klaus. Klaus hit his head at the wall what made his sight blurry. Mikael was going to stake Klaus.

"No!" called Jeremy and jumped between the two of them. The stake got in the upper side of his chest. Jeremy pulled it out, and threw it to Klaus that caught it and jumped at Mikael, staking him in his heart.

Mikael body started to burn.

"This time stay dead," said Klaus.

Klaus took the white oak stake (after all it can't be destroyed) and stared at his father's body turning in to ash.

Jeremy squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. Klaus looked at him. Jeremy was holding one hand on his chest, stopping the bleeding.

"You are hurt, let me heal you," said Klaus, pulling out his fangs. "It's fine, let's get out of here," said Jeremy, giving Klaus the car's keys. Klaus nodded and they went to the car and drove back home.

* * *

"Oh my god Jeremy! What happened?" called Elena running to her brother. "Nothing happened, stay back please," said Jeremy, pushing her away. "I wouldn't hurt my brother," she told him. "God Elena, just back off," said Jeremy angrily.

He sat on the couch. Hayley came to him and took his shirt off, to take a look on his wound. "I can take care of it without vampire's blood, if you prefer," she told him. "Yes, thank you." Said Jeremy.

Hayley cleaned his wound with some alcohol. "Give him some bourbon, I need to stich it and I don't have anesthetic," said Hayley. Klaus gave him the bottle. Jeremy took a few long seeps of bourbon.

Hayley burned the needle and started to stich Jeremy up. He already was half drunk, he felt nothing.

"What were you doing that got him that bad?" asked Elijah. "Killing Mikael," said Klaus.

Elijah stared at him. "You killed our father?" asked Elijah. "For good this time, I hope," said Klaus. "And this wound is from…?" asked Elijah. "Stake," said Klaus. Elijah sighed.

"You couldn't wait for us? You needed to put that boy in danger?" asked Elijah. "It was his idea," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at him.

"Ho, you may want to lock this up," said Klaus, giving him the white oak stake. "Yes, I do." Said Elijah and walked to the safe.

"He will be fine," said Hayley. Jeremy fell asleep on the couch when she was in the middle of her work on him. Klaus dropped a blanket on sleeping Jeremy. "Thank you little wolf," he said in a sad smile and went to his studio.

* * *

Klaus was working on a big painting of Toni when Jeremy came in. "she is beautiful," said Jeremy. "She is perfect, my perfect Toni," said Klaus.

Jeremy pulled out his sketch book and started drawing in pencil.

Klaus looked at him for a moment and then went back to his painting.

There was no need to talk about Mikael and what happened in the attic. He liked that at Jeremy, he was good at being a friend.


	4. Greetings From Toni

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

Chapter 4: Greetings From Toni 

It was already a few months since they left New-Orleans behind.

Toni was edgy. She didn't know what's going on back home, and she didn't find anything about her family as she expected to find in her family home town.

"Hey, I am back with more formula," called Rebecca. "That's good," said Toni from her father's study. She was surrounded with spells' books. That was the only useful thing she fined in the house.

"That's a lot of grimoires," said Rebecca. "Yeah, full witch from Spanish royal family and all this crap." Said Toni, rolling her eyes. "Still working on that spell?" asked Rebecca. "Yeah, I promised I will," said Toni.

"It's another full moon tonight," mentioned Rebecca. "I know. I really hope that they released Nick from the stones' spell," said Toni. "Me too," agreed Rebecca.

* * *

"Well?" asked Klaus. He was anxious. The full moon will rise soon and he was still connected to the stones that stop six wolves from turning tonight.

"I can't! Half of this words I can't even understand. I am not Genevieve," said Davina. "Arrrgh!" he growled and jumped at her, only to be stop by Jeremy and Elijah. "Let's take a walk man, come on," said Jeremy, patting lightly on his shoulder. Klaus followed him outside.

"I need Toni," said Klaus, groaning. "I know. Let's get some fresh air," said Jeremy softly, leading him outside.

* * *

"Do you know how to make the stones stop using Nick?" asked Rebecca. "Maybe, but I need your mother's spells, the ones Genevieve used," said Toni. "And they are back home," said Rebecca.

Toni stared at Rebecca for a moment and then her eyes fell on a spell that was written in Spanish, right in front of her eyes.

"I have an idea, get me a map," said Toni.

* * *

Klaus was screaming in pain. He could feel the moon and the energy and pain that six wolves weren't feeling. Jeremy supported him, leading him to his bed room.

Elijah was there in an instant, so did Kol. Klaus was screaming, and sweating. "It started again," said Jeremy in sadness. He got use to Klaus, he wasn't the same Klaus he met at Mystic Falls; he was different.

"Elijah! Toni sent me a note!" called Davina rushing in to the room.

Klaus sat up gasping in pain. "What- what-" he mumbled. "She asked me to send her the spells Genevieve used with the stones, she want to work on it if I can't," said Davina. "Anything else?" asked Jeremy. "She sends her love and asking all of us to not lose hope," she answered.

"Come on, let's do it, just copy the spells before you burn them on their way to Toni," said Elijah, taking Davina back to the living room.

"I am staying," said Jeremy, answering Kol unspoken question. Kol nodded and went after Davina and Elijah.

Klaus was panting in his bed. "It's o.k. the moon will set soon," said Jeremy. Klaus laughed humorlessly. "It's just rose," he mumbled. "I can snap your neck, you will be out for a few hours," suggested Jeremy. "That will be nice of you mate," said Klaus, panting.

Jeremy nodded and snapped his neck.

* * *

"You did what?" asked Kol, shocked. "He was suffering, as long as he is dead, he can't feel it," said Jeremy. "Jeremy is right," said Hayley, stroking Jeremy's head while passing by him.

She didn't have her little girl, and Jeremy was one of the youngest people in the compound, it made her feel better if she take care of him.

Elijah offered her his arm and she came to stand next to him, letting his arm to warp around her in comfort.

They all saw the papers get on fire and disappear in to the air.

* * *

Toni was standing on the street in front of the house. The full moon shining above her head and three very old pages falling in to her opened hands.

She got inside and started to work on a canceling spell.


	5. Surprise

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

It was an early morning when Klaus opened his eyes. "Hey… how are you?" asked Caroline softly. Klaus sat up, passing his hand through his hair. "Here, drink some water," suggested Caroline, giving him a glass of water. Klaus drank the water and got out of the bed.

"Do you know where are the others?" asked Klaus. "Some went to explore the city, get information, others are still here," said Caroline. "Who is here?" asked Klaus. "Well, Elijah and Hayley are still here, Alaric is practicing with Jeremy, the rest are out," said Caroline.

"Why are you here?" asked Klaus. "You mean here in your room?" asked Caroline. "Yes," said Klaus, starting to pull out some clothes to wear after the shower. "I though it will be nice for you to wake up with someone in here after last night," said Caroline. He looked at the young vampire. "Thank you," said Klaus. "Sure, I am going to see Alaric and Jeremy, feel free to join us later," said Caroline and left his room.

* * *

Hope was crying. Toni held her in her arms while reading some spells, trying to find the ones that will canceled Genevieve's spells.

"What wrong with her?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know, she is dry and fed, but still crying," said Toni. Rebecca took Hope in her arms and started to hum and sway with Hope.

"She misses her parents," said Toni. "Probably," said Rebecca. "I miss Nick," said Toni. "You should have stay with him; I could have found another witch," said Rebecca. Toni sighed.

"It's been months by now, you should go back, help them to make the city safer faster, we are safe here with your spell, and I can find another witch if I need to," suggested Rebecca.

"You think?" asked Toni. "Toni, you were grieving alone, it's the worst choice you took," said Rebecca.

Toni sighed again.

"Pack your stuff and your spells books; go home, to Nick, to your family. We will come at the moment its safe," said Rebecca. "o.k." nodded Toni and went to her room to get a bag and pack her books, clothes and other stuff.

She is going home, to Nick.

* * *

Klaus was watching as Alaric and Jeremy were dueling with stakes in their hands. "Hey Jeremy, want to duel with an actual vampire?" asked Klaus. "Ah… sure," said Jeremy. Klaus took Alaric's place and started to duel with Jeremy.

Klaus was shirtless, so did Jeremy. They were sweating and breathing hard. Klaus leaped at Jeremy that threw him off, making him fall at Elijah that just came in with Hayley.

"Two originals at once, not bad Jeremy," said Caroline in a smile.

Elijah pushed his brother off him and stood up. Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric were laughing.

"Thanks brother," said Klaus, rolling his eyes at him and standing up.

"Did you fed this morning?" asked Elijah. "Not hungry," said Klaus, putting on his shirt.

"After last night-"

"I said that I am not hungry, now leave me alone brother, go hunt some treacherous wolves or something," said Klaus angrily and went to his studio.

Jeremy followed him.

* * *

Klaus was painting furiously. Paint was everywhere. "Are you alright?" asked Jeremy. "Fine," said Klaus, still painting. "You need to feed." Stated Jeremy.

"The thing I liked in you was that you are not hovering over me like the others, you are ruing it mate," said Klaus. Jeremy grabbed Klaus and turned him. "The best thing for Toni and Hope is you being strong enough to clean up this city. If you are not feeding you are not strong enough," said Jeremy. Klaus pushed him away and went back to his painting. "Just go away," said Klaus.

Jeremy left him alone.

* * *

Toni was on a taxi she took from the airport. Soon enough she will be home.

She had pictures of Hope on her laptop, she enjoyed looking at the little baby.

"Miss, we are here, welcome back home." Said the taxi's driver.

* * *

Toni stood at the entrance to the studio.

"I told you to go away," said Klaus. "Really? When?" asked Toni, half smiling.

Klaus dropped his brash and colors plat and sped to Toni, warping his arms around her.

"I missed you too wolfy," whispered Toni softly, stroking his head.

He covered her face with kisses, making her laugh.

"Great, now I covered with paint," said Toni, wrinkling her nose. "So what? Me too," said Klaus happily. She chuckled and kissed his lips.

* * *

Klaus and Toni were at the bathtub. After washing all the paint away they just fill it with warm water and soap and just sank in it.

"Why did you come back? Is everything o.k.?" asked Klaus, stroking her hair. "Yes, Rebecca and Hope are fine, I just really missed you. Rebecca said that I should have stayed here with you, that neither of us should have graved alone. So I came back, to you," said Toni kissing his lips softly.

"I am happy you are here, I felt really bad without you," said Klaus. "Me too," she whispered.

Klaus pulled her closer to him. They kissed passionately, her hands warped around him, stroking his body while his hands stroked hers.

They made love in the warm water, forgetting from the world just for a little while.


	6. Babies

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 6: Babies**

Toni put on a red summer dress.

"You look stunning love," said Klaus from his place under the covers.

"Thank you," said Toni, tilting her head at him.

"What?" asked Klaus. "What about you? Lazing there in bed?" asked Toni.

"Me? Lazing? I am not lazing, I am exhausted," said Klaus. Toni smirked at him.

Toni sat at the side of the bed and Klaus warped his arms around her. Toni kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

"You don't look very good," said Toni, while cradling him in her arms. "The full moon kills me slowly, one month after another," said Klaus. "I know. I am working on the spell," said Toni. He kissed her lips softly and slumped back on the bed.

"Amm… I have some pictures of Hope; if you take a shower, get dress and drink some blood I will show them to you, I will be at the study," said Toni. Klaus already jumped out of the bed and in to the shower.

* * *

"So… how are you my lovely brother-in-law?" asked Toni from the entrance to the study.

"Toni?" asked Elijah, shocked. "That's my name," she smiled at him, put her laptop on the desk and jumped on him with a hug. "My beautiful sister-in-law; how are you? When did you come back?" he hugged her tight, whispering questions at her.

"I am better, and I came back last night," said Toni, pulling away to look at him. "What is it with you Mikaelsons that you all look so exhausted?" asked Toni.

"I am not, but I am definitely jealous; no hugs for me?" asked Kol, pouting. Toni laughed and pulled him in to her arms. "I missed you all so much, my family," said Toni, kissing his cheek.

"We missed you too, my young one," said Elijah in a smile.

* * *

"Toni! Where are you? You promised to show me the pictures," called Klaus. "In the study, where I told I would be," said Toni as he entered to the room. "Oh, right. Show me," said Klaus eagerly.

Hayley was already there too; ready to see her little girl.

"Did you fed?" asked Toni. "Yes, now show me," said Klaus. Elijah and Kol shared a look. "Sometimes I wonder who is older in this couple," said Elijah. "Definitely Toni," said Kol. As they all fitted on the couch.

Hayley at Elijah's lap, Toni at Klaus' and Kol next to them.

"Here we go," said Toni.

And pushed a key.

* * *

They saw a sleeping Hope in cradle. Hope in Rebecca's arms, and in Toni's. Hope on a soft blanket on the floor, Hope holding a little stuffed wolf in her tiny hand.

Klaus and Hayley laughed at that picture.

Hope in a bath, Hope being fed by Rebecca, Hope being fed by Toni.

Hope had clothes in every color on earth.

As the pictures passed Hope grew bigger. She had a reddish hair plume on her head and perfect blue eyes like her father's. Her face was gentle and more similar to her mother's.

"Ha, I just got an e-mail from Rebecca." said Toni and opened the e-mail.

"Well… she is a redhead, that's for sure," said Kol. Klaus smiled. His hand rested on Toni's belly like a promise for the future. She kissed him.

"She sent a video," said Toni and opened the file.

In the video Toni was sitting with very little Hope in her arms, feeding her with a bottle.

**"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming… home." (Diddy-Dirty Money- Coming Home, Skylar Grey, **** watch?v=k-ImCpNqbJw****).**

Toni was singing to the baby quietly.

And then the video ended.

"I didn't know she filmed it," said Toni quietly. "When…?" whispered Hayley. "It was our first day in a new place," said Toni. "Thank you," said Hayley. Toni shook her head and stepped outside. Klaus was right behind her.

* * *

Toni was breathing hard. Tears running down her cheeks. "I am so sorry! I just… just…" she cried. Klaus pulled her in to his arms. "It's o.k. I am here, I am right here for you," whispered Klaus softly.

"I will do the spell; you will not suffer anymore because of Genevieve, I promise," said Toni. "I love you, with the spell or without it," said Klaus. "I love you too," said Toni.

He kissed her softly.

* * *

At the next day Toni was wearing a yellow dress that was short and wavy and black high heel boots that got just beneath her knees. Her blond hair was loose.

She went down the stairs and the buzz of talking stopped. New-Orleans' savers were looking at her.

"Hi, I am Antonia Acosta de Rice," said Toni.

"You are back," said Davina happily. "Yes, I am back, and now that I already filled in, it's time to get to work," said Toni in a smile. Kol, Elijah and Hayley were right behind her, Klaus by her side.

"One question," said Alaric. Toni nodded. "How did you even got in this mess?" asked Alaric. She smiled. "Well, I was playing my guitar and singing in a bar, and a redhead hybrid walked right in," said Toni. Everybody laughed.

The next hour passed by planning and talking.

* * *

It was three weeks later. The full moon was a week away and Toni's spell was close to finish. Esther was keeping on a low profile, while the werewolves were still doing a mess under Oliver commend.

Toni was surrounded with grimoires when Klaus came in to the bedroom. "I thought that the bed have other uses," said Klaus with a smirk. "Well, it's quieter in here, and it's not like I am planning to have sex with you in the next few hours," said Toni without looking up from her grimoires. "Ouch," Klaus pouted and she giggled.

Klaus picked up a grimoire and sat in its place. Toni ruffled his hair and went back to her reading.

"It's all in Spanish," stated Klaus. "Yes, you know Spanish?" asked Toni. "Kind of, my Spanish is a bit rusty," said Klaus. She smiled at him.

"Are you alright love? You seem a bit off," asked Klaus after a while. "Yeah, just feeling weird," said Toni. "Weird? How weird?" asked Klaus. She shrugged. "Maybe I am getting something, a bug or flu," said Toni. Klaus put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have fever," he said. "I know, I didn't feel like fever, but my stomach is revolving, I can barely keep my food down," said Toni. "Want me to make you some herbs tea?" suggested Klaus, stroking her head. "It will be nice, thanks wolfy," she smiled. Klaus kissed her nose and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Kol and Davina were talking over a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Klaus got in and started to make a cup of tea.

"Tea?" asked Kol. "Toni doesn't feel very well, her stomach is revolving," said Klaus. "Here, use this; it's great for stomach ache," said Davina, pulling out some green herbs from her bag. Klaus sniffed it a bit; it gave him a nice feeling. "Thank you," he put it in the mug. She smiled at him.

"What was that darling?" asked Kol. Klaus was drinking some coke while waiting for the water to boil. "Lemon balm, it's also called MelissaOfficianalis, its calming and good for stomach ache and nausea, pregnant women use it a lot," answered Davina. Klaus sprayed the coke all over the counter.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Kol with a raised eyebrow. Davina smirked at Klaus shocked face. "Toni is pregnant," said Davina. "No, you don't know that, she is just got a bug or something," said Klaus. "That's why you couldn't keep the coke in your mouth and you needed to spray it all over the counter?" asked Kol. "Shut up," said Klaus cleaning the counter and making Toni's tea.

* * *

Klaus came in to the room. "Are you alright wolfy? You seem a bit pale," said Toni, taking the mug of tea from him. She cooled it down a bit by blowing at it, and took a sip.

"It's nice," said Toni. "Yeah… Davina gave me some herb…" he mumbled. Klaus still looked weird to her.

"Toni, are you pregnant?" asked Klaus suddenly. Toni blinked rapidly. She opened her mouth and then closed it, saying nothing. Klaus tilted his head at her.

"Are you?" he asked again. "Where did it come from?" asked Toni. "Davina said that this herb is being used by pregnant women, it made me thinking… are you pregnant? Is it possible?" asked Klaus. "I don't know, I guess it's possible we had sex," said Toni. "You guess?" asked Klaus. "Nick, I didn't think about it until you came in all weird throwing questions at me," said Toni in a frown.

"Sorry," mumbled Klaus.

Suddenly he realized that even if she is pregnant, she wouldn't be happy about it. They lost their first baby because of him, why would she want to have another baby of his? Why is he deserved to even have a baby with her after the last time?

Klaus turned to walk away. "Hey wolfy," called Toni. He turned to face her. "I will buy a domestic pregnancy test and then we will know for sure, o.k.?" asked Toni. He nodded and turned back to the door.

"Nick," she stopped him again. "Come over here," she told him, putting her mug aside. He came closer to her and she put aside some of the grimoires, making him space.

Toni pulled him in to her arms. "I never blamed you for the loss of our baby, and no one will be happier than me to be pregnant from you again. Breath honey, you're getting hysterical," she whispered softly. He hugged her tighter. She stroked his hair gently.

* * *

"Come on, let's go to the drugstore, get that test now," suggested Toni. He nodded and they got in his car and drove to the drugstore.

Klaus looked at the shelves. "Why there are so many?" he asked. "Competition," said Toni. "So how do you choose?" asked Klaus. "Hmm… good question," said Toni. Klaus frowned and she chuckled.

"Can I help you guys?" asked a woman. She had a worker tag on her shirt, her name was Suzan and she looked in her mid -thirties. "Yeah, how do we… ah, what…" Klaus voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"Relax sweetheart, mistakes happens. It's good that you are here to help and support, most girls come here alone to buy a test, it quite sad," said Suzan in encouraging smile. Toni squeezed Klaus' hand. "Thank you ma'am," said Klaus. Suzan chuckled.

"So how do we choose?" asked Toni. "Well, I can recommend you about mine. I have three children and I assured all of them with this test, it was never wrong," she said in a smile and gave them a purple little box. "O.k. thank you," said Toni. "No problem, anything else?" asked Suzan. They shook their heads. "O.k. then,"

They paid for the test and left the store with a call of 'good luck' from Suzan.

* * *

Back at their bedroom Toni read the prescription of the test and got in the bathroom.

Klaus was pacing in the bedroom. He was nervous. Toni said it will take five to seven minutes, how much was it by now? Two?

"Love? I lost counting, how much time has passed?" asked Klaus to the closed door. "Enough," said Toni, coming out with the little stick. He looked at it. "What is it say?" asked Klaus, tilting his head. Toni rolled her eyes at him. "Two lines- pregnant, one line- not pregnant, how many lines do you see?" asked Toni. "Two," he whispered. She nodded and smiled at him.

Klaus smiled widely. Toni chuckled as she went back to her spells books, to finish his spell. "You can't do any spells, it ended bad last time," said Klaus. "Don't worry, I will ask Davina to help me, we will do it together," said Toni. "But-"

"Nick, you can't suffer like this every full moon, and I am not going to let you suffer like this, I have one more thing for this spell and then me and Davina will break the stones' spells," said Toni. He was about to argue but Toni scowled at him.

"End of discussion," she stated and wrote a few more things to the spell.

Klaus folded his arms over his chest in protest and sat on the bed, scowling.

Toni sighed. She turned to him, and kissed his nose. "If I feel bad in the middle of the spell, we will stop o.k.?" she asked.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied and kissed his lips before going back to her grimoires.


	7. Rings, Bite And A Spell

**Hi,**

**sorry it took me so long to update, I was blocked in this story :)**

**Chapter 7: Rings, Bite And A Spell**

Toni and Klaus were cuddling on the sofa in the study, talking about babies' names.

"What about… Robert for a boy and Regina for a girl?" suggested Klaus. "Yuk, no," said Toni. "For which one?" asked Klaus. "Both! They are awful," said Toni. He chuckled.

"What about Tomas or Alexander for a boy and amm… Elizabeth or Annabelle for a girl?" suggested Toni. "I liked Alexander and Annabelle," said Klaus.

"Who is Annabelle?" asked Kol, coming in with Davina, Elijah and Hayley right behind them.

"Just a name," said Klaus, playing with Toni's hair. "Name of who?" asked Kol pulling Davina to sit on his lap. Klaus looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"When this happened?" asked Klaus, pointing at Davina and Kol. "Happened, who is Annabelle?" asked Kol. Davina giggled. "You are like a dog with a piece of meat, biting and never letting go," said Klaus. Toni laughed.

"Tell him," said Davina, chuckling. "You figured it up?" asked Klaus. "Yes," said Davina. "So do I," said Elijah.

"I am pregnant, and if it's a girl her name will be Annabelle," said Toni. "Ho. Congrats I guess," said Kol. "Thank you brother," said Klaus.

"Davina, I will need your help in braking the spell of the stones," said Toni. "Sure. But we will need to get the stones first," said Davina. "Great! We can go and hunt some wolves now?" asked Kol. "No offense," he added when Hayley growled at him.

"O.k. so let's see who will go," said Toni. "Me," said Hayley, glowing her eyes at her. "I will go too, and Kol apparently," said Elijah. "Take some of the others with you," said Toni. "It's only six stones," said Elijah. "I am not taking risks. Take Jeremy and Stefan with you," said Toni. Kol looked at Elijah with raised eyebrow. "Is that an order?" asked Elijah. "Yes, it is. I am not losing anyone in this family, ever again," said Toni and went to their bedroom.

* * *

Jeremy went with Elijah while Stefan joined Kol and Hayley went on her own.

Elijah was looking around. The street was quiet, too quiet.

"Look at that, I believed vampires are not allowed at the quarter," said a man, werewolf. "I think someone let the dogs out," said Jeremy as two more werewolves showed from the shadows.

Elijah smirked. "Shell we Mr. Gilbert?" asked Elijah. Jeremy smiled.

The first wolf that came at Jeremy lost his heart by Elijah. The other two that came at Elijah after losing their brother, lost their heads by Jeremy's knife. They took off their rings, and called Toni.

"We have three," said Jeremy. "Great, Hayley, Stefan and Kol came back with one each, so come home," said Toni. "On our way," said Jeremy and hung up.

* * *

"Oh my god," said Elena as Elijah and Jeremy came in with blood on their clothes. "Please stay away," said Jeremy with a sight. He was tired of his sister's hovering.

"A little dramatic don't you think? We just needed the rings," said Davina. "He decapitated two, I only rip out one heart, most of this blood is his fault," said Elijah. "Really man? God," said Jeremy, rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh Jeremy, they weren't even vampires, what's-"

"What's wrong with me? Seriously Elena?" asked Jeremy, angrily.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. Now stay-away-from-me!" called Jeremy and went upstairs to take a shower and change his clothes.

* * *

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Elena, looking at Stefan.

"Just shut up and leave him alone, he is not a baby, and he definitely don't need your protection anymore; in fact, your protection got him hurt, injured, and even dead, so maybe he is better off without it," said Klaus. "Who asked for your opinion? You are the reason of most of this," said Elena. "No sweetheart that will be you, with your lies, plots and deception. Who said that you are different then Katarina?" said Klaus in return.

"Right; that's why your baby daughter needed to flee from her home? Or maybe it's because you ruins everything you get close to, including your own child," said Elena.

Everyone froze for a moment.

"Elena you shouldn't have said that, it's out of place," said Stefan.

"He is right," whispered Klaus dangerously. "You shouldn't have."

Klaus's eyes turned gold and he sank his fangs in Elena's throat before she had time to run away.

"I wish that your last three days on earth will be worst then my thousand years," said Klaus and went to his studio. Jeremy that just saw what happened followed him.

* * *

"What did she say?" asked Jeremy. "Cruel stuff about my baby," said Klaus. Jeremy nodded. "I figured that much," said Jeremy. "You did?" asked Klaus. "We are in peace right now, a peace that your girlfriend succeeded to create, the only thing that can make you snap like that right now, is something about your baby," said Jeremy.

"Aren't you going to ask me to save her?" asked Klaus. "No, she will need to come and apologize, if won't, she will die, it's that simple," said Jeremy. Klaus nodded.

* * *

After that, Klaus make sure not to see Elena. Stefan came to ask for his blood, Klaus refused.

Stefan was just leaving the study when Toni came in.

"Hi wolfy," said Toni softly and sat next to him. "She is right, isn't she? This is my entire fault," said Klaus. "No honey, this isn't your fault. It's your mother's and the witches' fault, and they will pay for that, I promise," said Toni softly, kissing his head as he snuggled against her.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" she sang softly. Klaus chuckled.

* * *

Klaus and Toni were cuddling on the couch for a while.

"I don't want to heal her," said Klaus. "So don't. Her brother told you she should apologize, after she will, give her your blood, not before that," said Toni. He nodded.

"We will finish with the rings tomorrow," said Toni. "Be careful," said Klaus. "I promise, wolfy," said Toni and kissed his head.

Klaus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elena was in her bed. It was the second day since the bite, and she was in a really bad shape.

She had fever, and she already started to cough up blood.

* * *

"Elena doesn't look so good," stated Elijah. "I don't care, there are two options for her to be cured, one: she will apologize. Two: Jeremy will ask me to save her." said Klaus.

"You really like that kid don't you?" asked Elijah. "I do," said Klaus.

"Go and apologize," said Stefan. "I can't, I am too sick," said Elena. "Grow up already. You acted exactly like Katharine, you deserved this. You want to live? Go and apologize. It's this or dying," said Caroline angrily, and went out of the room.

* * *

That night Toni and Davina started to chant.

Moon light shone over them, candles were lit around them in a circle of earth and salt.

The six rings were on the salt in an equal distance from each other.

In the end of the spell green fire passed from ring to ring, creating a circle of fire.

Then the fire died and it was over.

A few moments later Elena was walking slowly to Klaus.

"I am sorry," she said.

He gave her a vile of his blood.

"Next time I will let you die," he said.

After telling good night to everyone, Toni and Klaus went to bed for a much needed sleep.


	8. A Wolf, A Vampire And A Hybrid

**Hi,**

**sorry it took me so long to update, I was blocked in this story :)**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 8: A Wolf, A Vampire And A Hybrid**

It seems like it wasn't over yet.

The wolves were dominating the quarter. Apparently a witch gave them rings to control their change; Toni had a good guess which witch it was.

"So it's Esther's doing?" asked Elijah. "Yeah, I am pretty sure it's her. She probably possesses the harvest girl's body," said Toni. "Let's kill her," said Kol. "She will jump to another body," said Davina.

"We will think of something, right now, I am going to bed," said Toni.

Toni was on her third month. She didn't has a bump yet, but she knew she will have one soon enough.

* * *

Caroline was wandering in the woods. She wanted some time without so many people around her.

A noise behind her made her stop walking.

Suddenly she was pushed to a tree by a man that was holding a stake above her heart.

She growled at him, and quickly change places with him. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?!"

She growled again and released him.

He looked at her with a wired expression.

"You are a vampire," said the man.

"I know what I am," said Caroline. "I tried to kill you," said the man. "I have notice that, do you have a point to this rumble?" asked Caroline. "Why are you letting me go?" asked the man. "Just because I am a vampire, it doesn't mean I have to be a monster too," said Caroline.

He tilted his head at her, and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man. "Walking, thinking, I am Caroline by the way," she replied. "Ansel," he said. "Nice to meet you, well kind of, I guess," said Caroline. He gave her a smirk with a raised eyebrow that made her froze.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"You remind me of someone," said Caroline.

A very specific hybrid.

* * *

Hayley was arguing with Elijah and Klaus.

"…They just need a leader, their Alpha. Oliver was spying for me and now he is going to be executed, I am going to find Jackson," said Hayley. Elijah was about to protest, but Toni interfered.

"Let her, they are her people," she said.

"Fine," said Elijah and Klaus at the same time.

"Thank you," said Hayley and left.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Stefan rushed in to the study.

"I can't reach Caroline, she went for a walk after Elena pissed her off, it was hours ago," said Stefan.

Elijah looked at Klaus.

"Do you know where she may have gone to?" asked Elijah. Stefan shook his head.

"I can do a location spell," said Davina that just came in.

"We don't have a relative of hers here," said Stefan.

"Do you know what original's blood line she belongs to?" asked Davina.

Elijah and Stefan turned to Klaus.

"Why it does always have to be me?"

* * *

After finding out that Caroline is in the cemetery, Klaus decides that it's better that he will go there alone.

He heard some battle noises and walked to it.

There he found Caroline in the middle of a battle with some wolves.

He saw in the corner of his eye a man fighting with the wolves as well, and he snapped the wolf's neck.

Klaus froze.

He knew that man; he saw his father's dead body a thousand years ago.

Caroline came closer to them.

"Nicklaus," breathed Ansel.

"What kind of illusion is this? You are dead! I found your dead body at the same day that I found out that you are my real father," said Klaus.

"That's explains a lot," said Caroline.

The men turned to her.

"It's explains why you are such crappy guy, and Ansel looked so familiar to me," said Caroline. Ansel frowned.

"Are you saying that I am crappy?" asked Ansel.

"No, I am saying that Klaus looks a lot like you," said Caroline.

"I am not crappy," said Klaus.

"Have you met you? You are totally crappy, but I already got used to it, so…" she shrugged. Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

"Why are you even here?" asked Caroline.

"Stefan couldn't reach you, he got worried," said Klaus.

"Oh. And how did you know where to look for me?" asked Caroline.

"Location spell," said Klaus.

"With whose blood?" asked Caroline.

"Mine," sighed Klaus.

"How yours?" asked Ansel.

"I belong to his bloodline, well, as a vampire any way," said Caroline.

"Oh," said Ansel.

"How you two know each other?" asked Klaus.

"He tried to kill me, did you came in a car? I am tired for walking back," said Caroline with a shrug.

Klaus shook his head in a sigh and started to lead the way to his car.

"Can I tag along?" asked Ansel.

"Sure," said Caroline before Klaus could even open his mouth.

* * *

"oh my god, Caroline," gasped Stefan, as he saw her bloody state.

"it's not my blood, I am o.k. just tired," said Caroline. Stefan sighed in relief.

"thanks for the help Klaus," said Caroline.

"sure," said Klaus.

Caroline kissed Ansel's lips softly. "I will talk to you after I will clean up and have some rest o.k.?" asked Caroline.

"Sure," smiled Ansel, and with another kiss she was gone.

"Is it your dead real father, and did miss Forbes just kissed him?" asked a very shocked Elijah.

"Yes," sighed Klaus.


	9. Daddy's Girl And Daddy's Issues

**Hi,**

**I am still in the writing so now it will be one at a time, I just uploaded the last chapter that was already finished :) **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Girl And Daddy's Issues **

Caroline washed all the blood off her body.

She relived her encounter with Ansel in her mind.

**"... You remind me of someone,"**

**Then she was against his body in a second.**

**Her lips devouring his lips hungrily.**

Caroline touched her lips, remembering.

**Their clothes were off in seconds.**

**They made love on the forest floor, passionately, hungrily, hotly.**

Caroline remembered every second of it. It was so different from every other guy she made love with. He was her first older guy (she didn't count Damon, since she didn't really choose to be with him) and he was perfect.

Caroline dried herself and put on her pajamas, sweatpants and a T-shirt and got under the covers.

* * *

"Did she tell you what she wants?" asked Klaus.

"Son, I already told you, I didn't meet her, only woke up on the forest floor." Said Ansel. His brain going to the last thing he did on the forest floor, today, with Caroline.

"I told you not to call me that," growled Klaus.

"Relax wolfy," said Toni that just came in, kissing Klaus' lips.

Ansel froze, sniffing the air.

"A baby," he mumbled.

"You can smell it? Wolfy do I smell different?" asked Toni. Looking at the father and son.

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Really? How odd," said Toni.

"Wolves," shrugged Ansel.

She giggled.

"I am Toni, by the way," she said, extending her hand.

"Ansel," he shook her hand.

Klaus growled.

"Stop growling," said Toni. He frowned at her and she kissed his nose in affection.

"It really nice to meet you princess," he winked at her as a scream came from upstairs.

* * *

Caroline woke up in excruciating pain.

She rolled in her sheets in pain until she couldn't hold back anymore and she let out a scream of pain.

* * *

"Caroline," mumbled Ansel and rushed up the stairs, the rest of them after him.

Toni took a seat on one side of Caroline, trying to ask her what's wrong, while Ansel took a seat on Caroline's other side, and took her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"What is it? Caroline? What's wrong?" whispered Ansel, to the sobbing girl in his arms.

"It's- it-s h-urts," she sobbed.

"What hurts? Where?" he asked anxious.

She gasped.

Suddenly Klaus rushed forward.

Ansel growled at him.

Klaus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She probably was bitten by one of the wolves, my blood will heal her," explained Klaus.

Ansel nodded, and gave him access to Caroline.

"Drink up Caroline," said Klaus, letting her to bite his arm.

"Better?" asked Ansel, worried.

She nodded and snuggled to Ansel's chest.

"Thank you son," said Ansel, stroking Caroline soothingly.

Klaus was about to protest again when Toni shook her head and they left the room.

* * *

"I don't like it when he calls me son," grumbled Klaus.

"He missed all the years of your childhood when he could have do it freely, he just got a second chance to call you son, let him do that," said Toni softly.

"No," said Klaus stubbornly. "Then asked him politely not to do it until you will start to call him father or dad," said Toni. "I will never do that," said Klaus.

"Yes you will wolfy, because your entire life you wanted him to be around instead of Mikael without knowing it's an option," said Toni softly, stroking his hair softly.

"Can we not talking about it anymore?" asked Klaus.

"Sure," said Toni warping her arms around him and kissing his cheek softly. He snuggled in to her embrace.


	10. Proposal

**Hi,**

**I am still in the writing so now it will be one at a time, I just uploaded the last chapter that was already finished :) **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 10: Proposal **

After Hayley managed to get the wolves at her side, she comes back to the compound.

Toni was the one to great her home.

"Hi," said Toni.

"Hi," said Hayley.

"How did it go with your wolves?" asked Toni. "We are working on it, but we are more united now," said Hayley.

"That's good," said Toni.

"What about Hope? When we will get her back?" asked Hayley.

"I am working on it, I need to kill Esther, and I can't do it until I will prevent her from body jump," said Toni patiently.

"You are taking your time, of course, why would you care? You already have a child on the way while mine is far away," said Hayley angrily.

"Hayley, I am doing my best, but as long as I can't lock her in a body, I can't kill her," said Toni.

"You don't get it! How could you?" called Hayley angrily.

By now all the team of Toni, from New Orleans and Mystic Falls were there.

"You are right, because while your baby is far away and will come back to her home, mine died before he or she could be born." Said Toni coldly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some spells to work on," said Toni and went up the stairs.

* * *

It was hours later, Toni was surrounded with books of spells, trying to put together a spell that will rebuild the other side.

A knock on her door made her to look up.

"Come in," said Toni.

Klaus opened the door, wearing a suite.

Toni looked at him, confused.

"Are you disguised as Elijah?" asked Toni.

"Funny." Klaus scowled at her. She smiled at him.

"What's going on?" asked Toni.

"I know you had a big fight with Hayley, and what I planned was going to happen anyway just not tonight but I thought it may cheer you up a little bit," he rumbled.

"You are nervous," stated Toni.

"A little bit, yes," said Klaus. She tilted her head at him.

"Come down would you?" asked Klaus.

"Sure," said Toni and followed him downstairs.

* * *

The patio was covered with flowers and candles in between.

Elijah was sitting at the piano; Jeremy was sitting on a chair not far from him with a black guitar.

They started to play a song she didn't know and to her surprise, Klaus started to sing.

**"A new day I start today **

**Don't want the yesterday**

**Between us it's now o.k.**

**One more day goes away**

**All the fights, the faces we made**

**The victories, the losses**

**I promised you that I will stay**

**One more day goes away**

**And now you smile…**

**A way we passed so fast**

**To the moment that gave us more**

**Realizing I will never give up**

**I'm keeping your heart**

**(Give me) home, family and children**

**The reason that changed my life**

**The happiness is big and true**

**Since the day that I have you**

**For a new day with you I go**

**The dream I don't need anymore**

**My heart remember and you it keep**

**One more day goes away**

**Carry you with my both hands**

**I stopped my wandering**

**I will hold you tight not letting go**

**One more day goes away**

**And now you smile…**

**A way we passed so fast**

**To the moment that gave us more**

**Realizing I will never give up**

**I'm keeping your heart**

**(Give me) home, family and children**

**The reason that changed my life**

**The happiness is big and true**

**Since the day that I have you**

**I will dedicate my life to you until you understand that I'm with you**

**I will put my heart next to you so it will be yours…**

**A way we passed so fast**

**To the moment that gave us more**

**Realizing I will never give up**

**I'm keeping your heart**

**(Give me) home, family and children**

**The reason that changed my life**

**The happiness is big and true**

**Since the day that I have you" ****[****(**** watch?v=4jEODTyyykQ****) the original song is in Hebrew (in the link) I created the translation****]**

When the song was over, Klaus got on one knee, pulled out a small box and opened it.

Toni gasped, looking at the most beautiful diamond ring. ( . /search?q=%D7%98%D7%91%D7%A2%D7%AA+%D7%90%D7%99%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%A1%D7%99%D7%9F&amp;rlz=1C1PRFC_enIL592IL611&amp;espv=2&amp;biw=1920&amp;bih=965&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIofjpqfL7xgIVybcUCh1qhQTg#tbm=isch&amp;q=engagement+rings&amp;imgrc=oaZZP9jXueKYrM%3A )

"Toni, I love you, and you are already part of the family for a very long time by now, and I would like to make it official. Would you give me the pleasure and honor by agreeing to become my wife?" asked Klaus.

"Yes!" said Toni with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Klaus stood up and kissed her lips.

Jeremy whistled.

"There is lapis lazuli in the ring in case you choose to become a vampire one day," he whispered. (A/N: I know its sapphire in the picture; I couldn't find a pretty enough ring with lapis lazuli).

"We will make a wedding when your daughter will be home and safe, and I will fix the other side," she said softly.

"Thank you," said Klaus and put the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations, brother," said Elijah in a smile. "Yeah congratulations, mate," said Jeremy, squeezing his shoulder shortly.

Toni was a little bit happier.


	11. Plotting Against The Big Plotter

**Hi,**

**I am still in the writing so now it will be one at a time, I just uploaded the last chapter that was already finished :) **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 11: Plotting Against The Big Plotter**

It's has been months by now. Toni was about to give birth any day now and still couldn't figure out how to rebuild the other side.

She had a plan against Esther that according to their spies in the city (Stefan, Caroline and any of the Mystic Falls gang that were available to spy on Esther) was now in a body of a witch that answer to the name Lenora.

The problem was that Klaus refused to let her do any magic against Esther as long as she is still pregnant.

"…think about Hope, how long can we keep her away? Let Toni do the spell, Davina said she could help," said Hayley for the million time.

"I will not put Toni trough a loss of another child! Hope is safe with Rebecca for now, and Toni will give birth soon, and then we will finish Esther," said Klaus.

"I want my baby back! And Toni ready to do it so what is your problem?!" called Hayley.

Klaus was about to answer when-

"Enough! Both of you! Hope will be home soon, I promise," said Toni.

Her belly was round and big.

"You are not doing the spell now," said Klaus.

"Wolfy, I am in pains of labor since this morning, the baby is coming soon enough; after that you will give me your blood and I will go to meet your mother since it's about time I will do it," said Toni.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, touching her belly. She shrugged.

As they speak another pain shoot trough her body, she winced from the pain, and then her water broke.

* * *

Toni was holding Klaus's hand so tight that he believed that she will break it. Ansel and Elijah were helping bring Klaus' and Toni' baby in to the world.

"One last push!" encouraged Ansel. And Toni pushed.

A little scream filled the air.

"Congratulations, Alexander just joined to the family," said Elijah happily.

He was about to give little Alexander to his mother, when she sat up suddenly, screaming in pain.

"What's wrong? Dad?" said Klaus without even noticing that he acknowledged Ansel as his father for the first time.

"She has another one; you are having twins," said Ansel.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Annabelle joined to her brother in their parents arms.

"Twins!" called Klaus happily for the million time.

"Yes brother, we heard you on the first time," said Kol, rolling his eyes at his ridiculously happy brother.

Toni never went to a doctor while pregnant. She was too busy with the spells books, and the plans to get rid of Esther, and besides, she wasn't sure what a test in a doctor office will show about a baby that her father is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, and her mother is a witch.

They had no idea that they are going to have twins.

* * *

Toni was rocking the two babies in the crib (they will buy another one when their life will be more normal).

She already had Klaus blood, and now she was getting ready to finish Esther.

For a start, she was putting the twins to sleep.

They already decided that Ansel and a few of the others (like Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric) will stay to watch over the twins while Toni and Elijah will go to meet with Esther.

Klaus, Stefan, Hayley (with a few of her wolves), Kol and Davina will be close by, Davina doing a spell to lock Esther in the body she possess at the moment, using the two originals as power source and as a connection to Esther, since they are her sons. Stefan, Hayley and the wolves were keeping an open eye on them.

* * *

Davina was holding Klaus' and Kol's hands.

Stefan, Hayley and the wolves were around them watching for any danger.

"Well?" asked Klaus. He didn't like the idea that his little musician was in the cemetery with Esther while he is outside, away from her, even that she wasn't alone.

"It doesn't work; she put some kind of a strong spell on herself to prevent something like that," said Davina. "Can she sense you?" asked Kol. Davina shook her head. "Then keep trying darling," said Kol in a smile. Davina nodded, closed her eyes and kept chanting.

* * *

Elijah and Toni walked in to the cemetery.

Elijah in a dark blue suit, while Toni in a purple dress.

"Are you ready my young one?" asked Elijah. She smiled at the nickname.

"Yes, are you?" asked Toni.

"For a long time now," he sighed.

* * *

"Hello Toni, son," said Esther as they approached.

"Mother," said Elijah.

"I must say I was pretty sure that Nicklaus will be here with you," said Esther.

"Well, Elijah is on the body guard duty, and all of us know that Nicklaus have a bad temper while Elijah is more… well, calm," said Toni.

"It seems like you know my sons," stated Esther.

"I do," agreed Toni. Elijah smiled.

"Well, since you asked to meet with me, why don't you tell me what's on your minds?" asked Esther.

"Wine first mother? Toni found a grate bottle of wine in Nicklaus' wine cellar," said Elijah. "Why not?" said Esther in a smile.

She brought three glasses and opened the bottle Toni gave her.

They clunked their glasses. "For family," said Elijah. "For family," agreed the women together and for a moment they just drank.

"Now, tell me Toni, Elijah, what's on your minds?"

"Well, we know that you are planning something, but you kept a low profile so far. We want to know, what exactly you want?" said Toni.

"Well, one of my sons, Finn, is possess a witch body, I possess one as well, I want my other children to join me, to be human again, a family," said Esther.

"I can understand that," said Toni.

While Esther was distracted with Toni, Elijah was looking around.

He saw candles, herbs, salt and other witchcraft staff none of them for protection. He figured something will prevent Davina from locking Esther in this body.

Then he saw it.

A drawing made with blood in the image of a little bird surrounded by salt.

Toni got closer to Esther, still talking to her, while Elijah spilled a few drops of Toni's blood (blood of a witch), to brake the binding spell that protect Esther's spell.

Elijah smeared the bird's image.

* * *

"Yes! Whatever Elijah and Toni succeeded to do its working, I can do the spell now!" said Davina happily and went back to chanting.

Kol and Klaus fell to their knees.

Stefan stressed up.

"Klaus?" he asked.

"It's just the spell, she is channeling us," groaned Klaus.

Stefan nodded in understanding and kept watching out for any danger.

* * *

Elijah's phone vibrated.

He didn't need to read the text, it was the cue that Davina was done.

He sped over to Esther and out of the blue snapped her neck.


	12. Recruiting

**Hi,**

**I am still in the writing so now it will be one at a time, I just uploaded the last chapter that was already finished :) **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 12: Recruiting **

When Esther woke up, she saw Klaus standing above her.

"Nicklaus? What happening to me?" she asked.

"You are in transition in to what you condemned your children to be, my blood was in the wine, and Elijah broke the biding spell that protected your bloody bird with Toni's blood," said Klaus.

Esther's eyes widened.

"I will give you the choice you didn't gave us, here is a blood bag, you can drink and live as a vampire away from us, I will kill you if you get any closer to our family, or you can die as a witch, your choice, good bye mother," said Klaus and left her with the blood bag.

* * *

Toni was breast feeding Annabelle while reading another spell, when Klaus entered the room.

He turned red with embarrassment and turned his back to her. Toni chuckled and pulled a blanket to cover Annabelle and herself.

"You can turn around," said Toni.

"No, amm… I will come back later," said Klaus.

"We are covered wolfy," said Toni softly.

He turned around and sat at the end of the bed.

"Sorry," said Klaus.

"It's alright; some men are embarrassed from breast feeding, it's normal," said Toni.

He nodded his face still a bit red.

"How is it going?" asked Klaus.

"The feeding or the spell?" asked Toni, smirking. Klaus wrinkled his nose.

She laughed.

"The spell is almost done, but I will need more witches to do it," said Toni.

"Well, you have Davina, and you can channel four originals since Rebecca is on her way," said Klaus.

"I am not sure it will be enough," said Toni.

"I will ask Davina to reach over to the witches of the city," suggested Klaus.

"No, I will do it," said Toni.

Annabelle was now on her shoulder, and Toni patted on her back to help her to burp.

When she was done she put her back to the crib.

"Then take Davina with you," said Klaus.

"O.k. they are fed and asleep, Ansel is here and so does Elijah, you can use their help if you need it," said Toni.

He looked to the crib with some fear in his eyes.

"I don't think they can bite you, yet," said Toni, grinning. Klaus made a face at her comment.

She kissed his lips softly, and went to her car, taking Davina with her on her way.

* * *

Toni drove to a street market, Davina by her side.

They parked the car, and started to walk in the market.

Some people whispered, apparently, Davina was quite known as she was a harvest girl.

After a while a man stopped in front of them.

"Hello, we want to talk with Josephine La-Rue; where do we found her?" asked Davina.

"I will lead you to her house, but, before you will get in, I need you to tell me who you are," said the man.

"I am Davina Claire, and this is Antonia Acosta de Rice," said Davina. Toni wrinkled her nose, hearing her full name.

The man froze.

"Acosta? Rice? As the royal Spanish witches?" asked the man. "My parents were part of their blood lines," said Toni. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss. This way," he said and led them to a door of a big house.

He knocked on the door and talked to a man for a moment, and when the man came back he led them in.

"Thank you," called Toni for the man from the market while following the man that looked like a battler.

"Miss Acosta de Rice, Miss Claire, I am Josephine La-Rue, how can I help you?" asked Josephine.

She was an old lady, with blue eyes and dark hair.

"Are you aware that the purgatory, also known as the other side, collapsed in to itself?" asked Toni.

"Yes I am aware of that," stated Josephine.

"Well, I want to rebuild it. The thing is, I have the way but not the power to do so," continued Toni.

"You want the help of the witches," concluded Josephine.

"Yes," said Toni.

"What would you or them gain from that?" asked Josephine.

"Restoring the order and balance to the supernatural world," said Toni.

Josephine smiled.

"When, where and how many?" asked Josephine.

Toni smiled.

"I want to use the power of the full moon so tomorrow night; the place will be the compound of the Mikaelsons, and ten witches will suffice," said Toni.

"Only ten?" asked Josephine.

"Yes, we will be twelve witches and four originals that I will channel, plus the full moon," said Toni.

"Understood, I will send you our most powerful witches," said Josephine.

"Only if they want to, don't force anyone, and let them know that the originals are involved," said Toni.

"Agreed," said Josephine.

"Thank you," said the girls together and with one last node of their heads they left.

* * *

When they got to the compound she was surprised to see Vincent Griffith that at the moment was Finn Mikaelson.

"Hello Finn, I didn't expect to see you here," said Toni.

"Toni, how did it go?" asked Elijah.

"Great, it helps to be a royal witch and have a good cause," said Toni with a grin.

"So how many?" asked Klaus.

"Ten more, it's enough," said Toni.

"Good," said Klaus in a smile and kissed her lips.

"Finn?" she reminded them.

"Right. He met our mother, she is a vampire, and he is angry," said Klaus.

"At us?" asked Toni looking at Finn.

"I am not so sure," said Finn.

"Why are you here?" asked Toni.

"There are rumors that you are rebuilding the other side," said Finn.

"It's true," said Toni.

"I want to participate," said Finn.

"At what cost?" asked Toni.

"Turning Esther to the anchor of the other side," said Finn.

"We will think about it," said Elijah. Finn nodded and stood up.

"We will do it," said Toni after a moment.

Finn stared at her.

"My young one-"

"She deserves it, and we want Bonnie back. We will do it," said Toni.

"Thank you," said Finn and started to walk away.

"And then what, brother?" asked Klaus.

"Then I will let Griffith to take over and I will be back on the other side," said Finn.

"Why?" asked Klaus.

"The only reason I came back with Esther was because I believed in her cause, vampires shouldn't exists. In the end she turned out to be a hypocrite, I don't see a reason to stay in here since I came back only because of her," said Finn.

"You can body jump with permission, I am sure there is a witch or a human that wouldn't mind to give up their body, someone that already gave up on life," said Toni.

"For what?" asked Finn.

"For family, this one or one of your own," said Toni.

"I will think about it; see you tomorrow night," said Finn and left.


	13. Welcome Back

**Hi,**

**I am still in the writing so now it will be one at a time, I just uploaded the last chapter that was already finished :) **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S**

**New story just hit the road ;)**

**"One Princess And One Dwarfish King"**

**It's about "The Hobbit" movies.**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 13: Welcome Back**

The next evening, the tables and chairs in the patio has been moved away, creating a big empty space.

Toni started drawing symbols on the floor.

"Is that one of my brushes?" asked Klaus with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe," said Toni as she finished.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"How are the twins?" asked Toni.

"Restless, Caroline is with them," said Klaus.

"Your step mom," giggled Toni. Klaus growled.

"And where are Rebecca and Hope?" asked Toni.

"Here!" called Rebecca.

Klaus rushed over to his daughter, Hayley not far behind him.

After a few moments of catching up, Hayley took Hope upstairs, and Rebecca joined to her siblings.

Finn and the ten witches were already there, ready.

The ones that didn't participate in the spell were in the patio too, just away from the center of it.

With a wave of her hand Toni lit up the patio with torches of fire.

"Witches hold hands in a circle, original vampires, wolfy you too, second circle in the middle on the symbols," said Toni.

Kol and Davina giggled, causing Klaus to growl.

"Brothers, Miss Claire, now it's not the time," said Elijah.

"Sorry," said Davina. Elijah smiled.

Klaus was holding Elijah's hand that was holding Rebecca's on his other side, and Rebecca was holding Kol's hand that held Klaus' other hand.

"Originals, you are going to feel it," warned Toni and they started to chant.

* * *

An hour later, the originals were on their knees, surprisingly still holding hands.

The flames in the torches wind up and turned off.

The witches looked around, and the originals stood up groaning and sighing.

"Did it work?" asked Kol.

* * *

At the same time Damon and Bonnie looked around them.

"What just happened?" asked Damon.

"I am not sure, the other side collapsed, and now we are here, and it looks like nothing happened," said Bonnie.

"I need to find my brother," said Damon.

"Give me your hand," said Bonnie, he grabbed her hand and they were gone.

* * *

"Yes Kol," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" called a few voices.

As the anchor for the other side, she was the only one to be seen.

"Is Damon with you?" asked Elena.

"I am right here," he whispered, standing right in front of her.

"He is standing almost in your face," said Bonnie.

Elena looked like she is trying to search him with her eyes.

"Davina, do you have enough power to bring him back as long as we have the moon power?" asked Toni.

"Let's do it," she sighed.

Toni took her hands.

"Damon, take Bonnie's hands, you will pass right through when the time is right," said Toni.

"We are ready," said Bonnie.

Toni and Davina started to chant, the torches lit up again.

Bonnie scream in pain, and Damon was back at the land of the living.

Welcome back.


	14. New Anchor, New Friends, New Life

**Hi,**

**This is the one before last chapter...**

**Enjoy :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 14: New Anchor, New Friends, New Life**

Elena jumped on Damon with a hug, the rest of Mystic Falls' gang all around them, catching up.

"I wish I could be part of that," said Bonnie. "You will, soon. Esther is going to become the anchor for the other side in your place, and then we will bring you back too," said Toni. Bonnie gave her a wet smile.

Suddenly Klaus groaned.

"What's wrong wolfy?" asked Toni.

"The twins are up, the crying will start soon," said Klaus.

And as on cue, two different cries could be heard.

"Twins?!" asked Bonnie.

"Yep; and a ring too," said Toni, waving the ring in her face.

"Wow! We were out for a while didn't we?" asked Bonnie.

Toni laughed.

Klaus came down the stairs holding Annabelle, while Jeremy had Alexander, and Hayley had Hope.

Toni tanked Josephine's witches and they left leaving in the compound only friends and family.

"It seems like you still don't know how to use a condom," said Bonnie.

Klaus growled at her and everyone laughed.

Jeremy passed Alexander to Toni and went to stand by Bonnie.

"Ah, so many baby-Klaus," groaned Damon.

Toni chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Finn came back with Esther, that was now a vampire, and at the moment had a broken neck.

Klaus ripped her heart out.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? She must be a ghost before she becomes the anchor," said Klaus.

Elijah just sighed.

* * *

Toni created a circle of salt around Esther.

Bonnie as the anchor for the other side was the only one that could be in circle with Esther.

"Finn?" asked Toni reaching to him with her hands.

He held her hands in his, and they started to chant.

Bonnie's image flickered and was gone.

"What just happened?" asked Caroline.

"Bonnie is a regular ghost, now and Esther is the anchor for the other side,"

And as on cue, Esther shows up in her original image.

"What did you do to me? Finn? How could you?" asked Esther.

"How could you become what you claimed to hate the most?" called Finn. She didn't answer.

* * *

"Davina? Are you ready? Just like last night," said Toni, holding her hands.

Davina nodded.

"Bonnie, take a hold of Esther, you are coming back," said Toni and they chanted.

A few minutes later, Esther screamed in pain, and Bonnie was back.

"Bonnie!" called everyone but the first one to come was Jeremy that pulled her in to a long, hot kiss.

Chuckles could be heard around.

They were happy.


	15. Epilogue

**Hi,**

**Last chapter for your holidays. I am a Jewish but I can always wish you happy holidays, so... happy holidays guys, LOL. **

**Enjoy :)**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

After that day Finn left. They didn't know what happened to him. Griffith showed up as himself, and had no idea of what happened to him, they kept it that way.

The twins grew happily with their older sister Hope and their uncles and aunt.

The Mystic Falls gang went home, with the exception of Caroline that stayed with Ansel and Jeremy and Bonnie that chose to stay at New Orleans.

* * *

It was a year later, Alexander and Annabelle were doing there first steps.

Toni was now Antonia Acosta de Rice de Mikaelson, but mostly just Toni as always.

She opened a school for witches, for the young witches of the quarter.

The Mikaelsons were working with her too; Elijah's classes were history and English.

Klaus had the art class, Kol had ancient magic, and Rebecca had math class.

Davina was one of their students, choosing to finish her school years in a proper school for magic and regular classes.

Bonnie and Jeremy were at college.

* * *

"Mommy!" called Alexander.

He looked just like his father, with his reddish short curls and blue eyes.

Annabelle on the other hand was a mix of both of her parents.

She had blond curls, and blue eyes and her face was similar to her mother's.

Toni picked up Alexander, kissing and hugging him.

"Love, don't picked him up, you will hurt yourself," said Klaus and took Alexander from her arms.

"I am pregnant not sick," said Toni, rolling her eyes.

She was pregnant again, and Klaus was the constant joke of Kol, Hayley and Bonnie.

He made a face and kissed her lips. Alexander pulled at Klaus necklace. "Daddy where is grandpa?" asked Alexander. "Here," said Ansel in a smile, showing up from nowhere. Alexander reached for him and Ansel took him in to his arms.

"Daddy!" called Annabelle that came in Elijah's arms.

Klaus turned around and beamed at them.

Elijah tickled her, making her giggle happily. Hayley was by his side, walking with Hope.

"Here come two of my girls," said Klaus.

"Daddy!" called Hope running to him.

Kol and Davina came down to see what was all the noise.

"Who want to go for a picnic by the river?" called Rebecca that came in after Elijah, Hayley and the girls.

"Me!" called the kids.

They were big happy family.

Toni once told them, don't lose Hope, and they didn't.

Good thing is not losing Hope.


End file.
